1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image scanner having automatic moving function, and more particularly, to an image scanner having automatic moving function which comprises contact image sensor (CIS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the depth of focus of CIS is very short, the manufacture of flat-plate image scanner comprising CIS is difficult, therefore, most of these scanners are sheet-feeding type. Automatic moving function are not provided by the conventional image scanners comprising CIS, therefore only single-page documents (e.g. papers or photographs) with limited size can be scanned, while those documents of large size or being bound into books can not.
On the other hand, image scanners comprising CCD and having automatic moving function had been disclosed in the prior art. However, when comparing with those comprising CIS, their construction is more complex, fabrication is more inconvenient, and downsizing is more difficult.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an image scanner with automatic moving function which includes CIS and has advantages such as simple construction, small size, being able to scan books and documents with different size, and high image quality.